Oracle 108: Keep It Going! Armored Fighter 01-Exia-Chaser Alliance
Oracle 108: Keep It Going! Armored Fighter 01-Exia-Chaser Alliance (続けて！ アーマードファイター01 - エクシア - チェイサーアライアンス Tsudzukete! Āmādo Faitā 01 - Ekushia - Cheisā araiansu) is the one hundred-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira set up a plan between her, Mashiro and Akiko in order to defeat the Chariots. Meanwhile, Chihiro said to Anaira that she want to meet Exia to thank her personally. Plot Returned back to TransHead TV Media Center after the battle, Anaira thanked Mashiro and Akiko for helping them in a battle against the Chariots. Then Fatima said to them that they were the reason why they did continue to fight against the Chariot Fighters. Akiko, on the other hand, said that it was an honor to help the Armored Fighters. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, the Chariot Fighters returned back after their defeat. Then Emperor Ryuuen asked them what happened, and Mateo said that they were all defeated by the Armored Fighters. Afterwards, he congratulated Mayor Akazawa for defeating the Armored Fighters, but he told him that he must totally defeat them in their next battle. Meanwhile, Anaira said to Akiko and Mashiro that the mission of the Chariots was not yet over. Then she showed to them an electronic map of Hirakawa City and she told them about the possible target locations of the Chariots. Mashiro asked her where will be the next target location of the Chariots, and Anaira said that the next possible location will be on Harada Avenue. On the other hand, the Chariot Soldiers appeared in Harada Avenue, as Triskaide ordered them a while ago. Then Anaira told Akiko and Mashiro to be prepare for the upcoming attack of the Chariots, which they were agreed. Returning back to Hirakawa City Hall after they headed to TransHead TV Media Center, Kyoko and Hiroko were told by one of their city hall staff that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Harada Avenue. Because of this, Kyoko contacted Anaira thru phone call. On the other hand, Anaira received a call from Kyoko that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Harada Avenue. Because of this, Anaira ordered Akiko and Mashiro to head on to the location immediately. Back in Hirakawa City Hall, the said member of the city hall staff also told her that another group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Koji St. Then she told to Hiroko that she'll be heading on to the location immediately, and left. Meanwhile, Chihiro saw Anaira, Akiko and Mashiro heading outside the network building. Then she told Anaira that she want to say something to her about Chariot Fighter Exia, but Anaira said to her that they will be heading on to a location for important matters, and left. Moments later, Miyuki and other news reporters came in. Ryoma mocked Chihiro for she was ignored by Anaira, but Chihiro told him to shut up, and left. In her office at the Senate, as she was busy doing her paper works, Erika was called by Rigor thru phone call. She asked him why he called her, and Rigor said that he called his older sister to tell about Chariot Fighter Exia. Then Erika said that she thought that Exia was a mysterious Armored Fighter like Platinum at first, but it was revealed that her true identity as a single mother who has a determination to protect not only her daughter but for Hirakawa City as well. As they reached Harada Avenue; Anaira, Akiko and Mashiro transformed themselves into Armored Fighter 01 Ultimate Upgrade Mode and Chariot Fighters Exia and Chaser respectively and they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. On the other hand, Kyoko, as well as the remaining Armored Fighters, came to Koji St. and transformed themselves into their armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Moments later, Rie also came in and transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Neon and helped the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide and Mateo reported to Emperor Ryuuen that they already summoned two groups of Chariot Soldiers in two different locations in Hirakawa City. And Emperor Ryuuen thanked them for their cooperation, and he said that he will do anything just to fulfill his evil plan. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa hid behind one of the posts in the Emperor's Hall, and he said to himself that he will definitely help him to fulfill his evil plan. Back to the battle, the Armored Meister Fighters (except Anaira) upgraded their armor forms from Armored Meister Upgrade Mode to Armored Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode. Afterwards, they helped their fellow Armored Fighters to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Erika told to Rigor that she must head on to Harada Avenue to help Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, which was Rigor agreed. After he was called by Erika, Rigor was asked by Mikoto what they were talking about. He said that his older sister thought that Exia was also a mysterious Armored Fighter just like Platinum, but her thought was wrong. On the other hand, Erika took her Armor Unlocker and Platinum Key and left the office. As she heading outside the Senate building, Erika said to herself that she's going to help Anaira, Mashiro and Akiko to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Irie said that the entire Koji St. was already cleared. Meanwhile; Anaira, Mashiro and Akiko defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. Moments later, Mayor Akazawa came in and greeted them in their victory. Anaira asked him about his purpose, and Mayor Akazawa said that he came just to take revenge on his defeat. Afterwards, he transformed into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode and attacked them using the Ray Magnum Blaster. In a surprise, Platinum came in and helped Anaira, Mashiro and Akiko to defeat Mayor Akazawa. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, asked them if they can win again in their battle, and Anaira answered him that they can win again. Afterwards, they attacked each other using their respective secondary attacks. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat each other. In the end, no one defeated and Mayor Akazawa told them that he will be facing them again in their next battle and left. As they returned back to TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira was called by Chihiro. Then she asked her what was she doing, and Chihiro said that she wanted to thank Exia personally for saving her life few days ago. Akiko, on the other hand, said to her that Exia already appreciated her thankfulness. Because of this, Chihiro thanked Akiko for saying about that, and she said that she wanted to meet Exia personally next time. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 88, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 13, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 43, and Never Surrender episode 71. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes